Lovers hatred washed away
by xX Charlie Purple Xx
Summary: Kagome takes a look back in the past and completely retels her story of how she met her 'husband'. rated M for later Chps. there's OOC inside.
1. and thats an order

" I was never really the type of person to go and let myself be bossed around before. So why start now?? "

" Well why not?? I mean, it's the way a mate is suppose to act isn't it??"

"Well yeah, but…--"

"Why not just tell me how it is you guys met!! I've always wanted to know!!"

" 'Sigh' Alright… But no interruptions!! O.K??"

"You got it!!"

* * *

"I wonder where Inuyasha is??"

Was the first thing that came to my mind as I kneeled on the edge of the well.

"Normally he gets real fed up by the first day to come and look for me."

I couldn't help but giggle remembering all the times he'd come barging into the house to make sure I was really studying, and not slacking off because I didn't wanna help 'fulfill my duty' (as Inuyasha liked to say).

I often found myself wondering if that's all he thinks of me as. A mere 'Shard Detector'!!

"Hm. well if I am just a tool to him, then he can just go and off himself!! As if I'm gunna stick around to wait and see if he comes to get me!"

And with that, I was off into the black abyss I like to call 'Bone Eaters Well'. --

* * *

"So the legends of the bone eaters well were true??"

"Didn't I tell you not to interrupt me??"

"Sorry"

"Now if I may continue."

* * *

As I landed on the bottom, I quickly grabbed some nearby vines and pulled myself up. I reverently looked around; made sure the coast was clear, and bolted for the trees.

If Inuyasha thought that he was gunna control everything I did in the feudal era, then he was sadly mistaken.

"Alright. Lets see...where should I go, since Inuyasha is obviously not here with me??"

As I was thinking of which direction to follow, I failed to notice another presence with me in the clearing.

"It would be wise to keep all senses clear in case of an attack. If I was any other demon...you would be DEAD."

I spun around at break-neck speed to lay my eyes upon none other than...Lord sesshomaru.

"Ugh… I'm very sorry lord sesshomaru. I will keep that in mind for the next time im thinking.

I took a deep shuttering breath and bowed. I have only come across sesshomaru few times, (most ended with him and Inuyasha fighting and sesshomaru leaving thoroughly angered.) and each of those few encounters were not pleasant, mostly because he continuously tried to kill me on each.

"What are you doing in the forest without that half-breed with you anyways??"

He had his stoic face on, but you could clearly hear the curiosity in his voice.

I suddenly found myself enraged at Inuyasha, straightened up, and glared at the ground.

"Inuyasha thinks he can control every little aspect of my life. So im proving him wrong." "And how are you accomplishing that??"

"Well...normally I wait for Inuyasha to come and get me from the well, then we head off to find our friends, and head off in search of the jewel shards. But I'm not waiting this time. I left the well so when he gets there he's in for a little surprise when he doesn't find me there. Now if you would excuse me lord sesshomaru, I need to get far enough away from the well so Inuyasha doesn't smell me and track me down. If he does, then this will all be for nothing."

As I was turning around and was beginning to walk away, I heard the most shocking thing I think I could ever hear sesshomaru say...

" This sesshomaru will take you. I am much faster than your miko ningen body, so u should be able to get farther away, faster."

"Oh no, no, no sesshomaru. I wouldn't want to burden you with my presence. I mean--really-- its ok. I can--"

I let out a sudden cry of surprise when I came to notice sesshomaru standing in front of me. When I looked up at his face he was looking down at me with an intense stare.

I inwardly cursed myself for blushing at how close his face was to mine. The ground suddenly became more important than looking at sesshomaru as he continued to speak.

"This sesshomaru will take you...and that is an order."

With that he picked me up and raced for only the kami (and sesshomaru of coarse) know where.

* * *

**A/N: **_**hey ppls. I updated this chapter for the better viewing purposes of my readers. **_

_**Thank you to 'panchat', for letting me know that this chapter was rather hard to keep up with. I appreciate the help. And if anyone has comments on any of my stories, be sure to let them be known.**_

_**Thank you!! ^_^ **_


	2. poor Unsuspecting intrution

As I felt a cold breeze swipe across my face, I opened my eyes and looked around. I realized that I was in a clearing leaning back on a tree. I let out a breath when I didn't see sesshomaru in the clearing.

"I wonder where he is right now??"

"Are you referring to this sesshomaru?"

"HUH?!…Oh, yeah. I just didn't see you so I was just wondering."

"Were you concerned for this sesshomaru's well being. If you were, don't. No lowly demon can rid me of this earth that easily."

"Yeah."

I stared at the ground and continuously cursed myself for blushing again.

'_Damn it, damn it, damn it!! Why do I keep getting these feelings inside?? Could it be because I've never seen a side of sesshomaru other than when he was trying to kill me??'_

As I was musing with myself, sesshomaru sat at the other side of the clearing staring at me.

* * *

'_Why am I feeling this way for a mere ningen?? _Especially_ a miko ningen who spends her days roaming around with that filthy little half-breed weakling!!'_

I suddenly felt the urge to sigh. It angered me that I would want to indulge in mere human activities. I growled aloud and heard the miko stir uncomfortably.

"It is not you this sesshomaru is growling at."

"Then why are you??"

"This sesshomaru does not have to answer to a mere ningen like yourself."

"Humph…Fine. Be a pompous ass for all I care!!"

In the few seconds that she had to breath, I had her pined up against a tree with my hand on her neck.

"You dare disrespect this sesshomaru with such absurdities??"

" Let me go..."She whimpered out.

She tilted head away and wasn't making eye contact. My nerves were suddenly on end and it took just about every muscle in my body not to cave in.

I couldn't help it anymore.

* * *

I felt more frightened than I ever have before when sesshomaru slammed me up against that tree. I had never really been harmed this close up by sesshomaru, except for when I first met him in his fathers grave.

I felt something rubbing up against my inner thigh. I took no notice at first, thinking it was all my imagination, but as soon as I felt something licking at the nape of my neck, my eyes snapped open.

'_What the hell is he doing!?'_

I didn't know what would happen if I said anything, so I stayed quiet hoping he would stop. Then it hit me.

**Something rubbing against my thigh…Sesshomaru has a hard on!! **

My breathing sped up and I blushed furiously thinking about what was going on. He nipped at my neck.

I let out a sudden moan, and as soon as I did I closed my mouth afraid to make any more noise.

_**" NO. DO NOT STOP. IT MAKES THIS ALL THE MORE ENJOYABLE."**_

When I turned my head to look at him, he let out a warning growl and bit down on my neck harder. It slightly hurt, but I moaned anyways.

I think I was caught up in the moment, but either way I couldn't stop myself from wrapping my legs around his waist. He started to rub himself up against me, making me moan even more.

He placed his hands under my butt and lifted me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he laid me on the ground.

I bucked my hips upward to get more friction between us and I did.

I heard him give a low growl, almost like a purr.

I moaned, begging for his touch, while the logic side of my brain screamed, _**'WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!!'**_

I couldn't control myself and lost all thoughts to what sesshomaru was making me feel. I knew from what Inuyasha had told me, that inuyoukais had super-sensitive smell, therefore it did no surprise to me when sesshomaru slightly perked up when I was hit with release.

He un-buttoned my shirt and trailed kisses down to my bra covered breasts, ran his hands over them making me gasp and moan, then let out an angry,

"_**WHAT **_**IS**_** THIS? YOU HAVE NO USE FOR SOMETHING AS LIMITING AS THIS."**_

And he quickly swiped at it with his nails. There was a slight twinge of fear on my mind thinking he was going to hurt me, but at the same time, I was even more aroused for the exact same reason. As he brought his hand down and shredded my bra to pieces without inflicting any marks or pain to me, I held a mental note to ask him how he did it. As the last pieces of the white lacy fabric fell to the ground, he attacked my breasts with his tongue. He lightly left a trail across and around my nipple, switching between each. He started to trail kisses down my chest, across my stomach, and when he got to the waist band of my skirt, he slowly pulled it off and threw it somewhere in the clearing. I somewhat giggled at how he was looking at my panties. He looked like a little kid who just figured out the TV had more than one channel.

_**"WHY DO YOU INSIST ON WEARING THINGS THAT CONSTRICT ACCESS TO YOUR BODY?? IT IS QUITE INFURIATING"**_

I didn't have time to answer him, because when I opened my mouth, all that came out was a moan as sesshomaru ran his tongue across the fabric.

"AAH!! Sessh...huh...sesshomaru!" As I was about to come, sesshomaru suddenly lifted his head into the air. My throught was dry from breathing so hard, and by the time I was able to speak, sesshomaru had stood up and was sniffing the air. I sat up slowly still dazed with lust.

"Sesshomaru? Is something wrong??" He didn't answer as he headed off into the woods and out of sight. I felt a sudden pull on my heart, thinking that he had left because of me.

* * *

When I smelt something coming our way I was far beyond pissed. I was slightly worried about how far we had almost gone, but also happy. If what my demon really wanted was going to happen, I at least wanted to give her the luxury of having a bed underneath her.

Also, while having to leave her, it gave me time to think about how I was going to confront her about it. I again felt the large erg to want to sigh, and growled angrily. I guess this is another good thing.

_**"I GET TO TAKE OUT ALL OF MY ANGER AND FRUSTRATIONS ON THIS POOR UNSUSPECTING INTRUSION"**_

* * *

_**AN: So ppls. How did you like this new one!!**_

_**I think my skills are getting a lot better since the last one, and this one is a lot longer for you guys too.**_

_**By the way. I know most people probably don't write in first person, but it makes my life sooo much easier, so if you don't like that fact then you don't have to read, but im not going to go and change everything just for you select people. **_


	3. ATTENTION!

Hey guys

Hey guys. I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating but I've been busy lately.

When school is finally out (in the next few days) I will be updating so much its gunna blow ur brains out your butts!! LoL but really.

I will be updating more once school gets out.

Thank you to those who have been waiting. U know who u are.


	4. Mine and only Mine

**_AN: Alrighty!!_**

**_I know its been a while since ive been writing, but trust me..._**

**_when you have 3 to 4 days straight to study and take finals,go crazy for the last day of school,And try and get everything sorted out in your classes for highschool in those 3 to 4 days,you dont really have time to update your stories._**

**_Its not fun!! Anyways,enough about me. U all want story,correct??_**

**_of coarse!!_**

**_ps._**

**_and by the way...I have decided no to write in first person anymore.It gats me all confuzzled inside soooooooo.yep_**

**_OH: I dont own Inuyasha or sesshomaru or squat doodle!! _**

* * *

**_Mine and only mine_**

kagome had fallen asleep against the tree in the clearing after sesshomaru left.

_'Why did he leave??Did I do something to make him mad!!Did I say some--'_

Thats when it suddenly came back to her.When he left he was sniffing something in the air.

_'Mabey he didnt leave because of me!!Mabey he had sensed danger and went to see what it was.'_

With the thoughts floating around in her head, she leaned back and drifted off to the world of dreams where she and sesshomaru may be able finish what they had started...

* * *

After sesshomaru had killed the inferior beast for disturbing him and kagome, he headed back to the clearing to finish what they had started.

NO...what **_HE_** had started.

**'NO. I wont let you just take her on the ground like you say. She deserves to be mated at our palace on a comfortable bed.It would hurt me to hear her complaining about having scratch marks on her back from the ground because of your ignorance. I will feel her pain,sorrow,annoyance, and..._LOVE_ once we are matedand I dont want to feel lousy along with her because of your careless mistake!!'**

**_'Well then. since you seem so eager to get to the palace, I might as well take my time.'_**

As sesshomaru walked back to the clearing, it was hard to go over the slowest way to the palace with his beast supplying him with wonderful images of what he could be doing once there,making him want to get there all the sooner.

**_'It would not do to just simply throw her onto my bed and rut with her like there is no tomorrow once we do get there.It would be best to take my time and get to kow her.'_**

**'That could well be the best decision you have made all day!!'**

**'_Dont even try to start anything with me.I will make this journey slow and agonizing for you.I know how badly you want to be mated with her.'_**

**'Yes...but so do _YOU._'**

* * *

As sesshomaru neared the clearing, the slight taste of excitement wafted into his senses.As he flared his delicate nostrils and opended his sesnses, clear as the morning sun on a cloudless day,came floating across his mind,kagome's...

**AROUSAL.**

There laying by a tree was kagome in all her ningen miko glory.Lips parted as if to say take me now,softly panting and quietly moaning even to the point where sesshomaru had to stain to hear,softly bucking hips from where she sat perched against the tree.It was like a symphony all in one and every instrument was play part in getting sesshomaru's mind to wander.Oh how he would love to wake her now,place her on all fours,while his hands greadily squeezed and massaged her buttocks all the while rutting her into an unknown stupor.But if he did that she might not forgive him.

He had never before put any humans well being into consideration before, nor has he ever cared if a human hated him or not.It only mattered that they showed him utmost respect.So why the change now??Why did he care so much if the miko bitch before him hated him or not??

He could easily have her underneath him in complete submission,calling his name in a lovers tone,his hands working the defined peaks of her breasts while howling his pleasure into the night letting all know that she was his and--

**NO!! **He was not one to let his mind wander ever.So why is it for this ningen...this miko...this woman...**HIS** woman.

yes.He like dhte sound of that.HIS WOMAN.

**HIS.**

**AND ONLY HIS.**


	5. I like you're bed

**A/N: Hey guys. Since its summer and all, I can now start writing stories more often!!**

**Isn't that exciting?? Yeah. I bet it is.**

**Oh and ps: In my story, sesshomaru has both his arms and is semi nicer than what all of you guys are used to. Get it?? Got it?? Good.**

**Anyways, remember…………………….**

**I don't own didly squat.**

* * *

When kagome woke up she was laying in a bed. The bed had tan/white sheets and a canopy of the same color. It was comfy. Very VERY comfy. I mean, REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY comfy!! - teehee. sorry - When she sat up to get a better look at the room, she was pulled back down and heard an angry growl in her ear.

**"WHERE ARE YOU GOING??"**

"Oh. I-I'm sorry sessh-sesshomaru-sama."

**"SESSHOMARU WILL DO FINE."**

"Oh, ok…sesshomaru."

The word sounded strange without the title to it, but sounded good to her nonetheless.Suddenly she remembered that she had been pulled down when she tried to sit up.She lifted the sheets enough to look under them and came face to face with…

Sesshomaru's arm around her waist. **'**_So that's what that was._**'**

Her, **NAKED** waist.

**'**_My waist, my naked waist. Hmmm, he sure is comfortable. His arms around my waist feel good. Arms around my naked waist. WAIT…NAKED waist...waist. naked. Naked? NAKED...NAKED?? NAKED!! I'M NAKED!! OH KAMI I'M NAKED!! Are...WE...naked?? Oh..he he...Naked sesshomaru,--NO!! He's naked, I'm naked, and WE are naked…...did we…...NAKED…**TOGETHER**?? OH KAMI PLEASE SAY NO!!_**'**

"Um...sessh--sesshomaru??"

**"Yes"**

"Did we...um...NAKED together??" As kagome said this...strange yet funny sentance, she realized how stupid she accually sounded.

**"What is this 'naked together'?"**

**'**_Well it made sense to ME._**' **So she decided to...**rephrase**...it a little bit.

"sigh..did we...well...SLEEP...together??"

**"Of coarse we slept together. Thats why you are in my bed"**

**'**_Oh kami no nO No NO!!_**'**

As he saw the distressed look on her face, he was suddenly alarmed. He sat up in bed pulling her up with him, seeming as she wasnt going to do it, or at least suceed very well, flailing around as if she was a flag in the wind. - A retarded flag in the wind!! teehee - He turned her to face him, and said the first thing that came to his mind.

**"What is wrong with sleeping together?? I am suppost to sleep with my intended"** Of coarse, sesshomaru saying this with such confidence made that one sentance sound like: 1) he had just single handedly cured cancer, and...2) that that one sentance passed between him and kagome, would solve everything.

"WHATS WRONG WITH SLEEPING TOGE--!! Wait..._INTENDED??_"

**"yes. you are my intended. We will mate and you will have wonderful pups and we will start a family." **And of coarse being sesshomaru like he obviously is...he was beaming with pride by the period in that statement.Aaaaaand also of coarse,kagome being...well...kagome, she was a puddle of mush in sesshomaru's hands. Why?? because she was soooo estatic that sesshomaru would put her feelings before his own. And of coarse--AGAIN--Kagome being from where she is, didnt know that male inuyoukai just about always put the female's feelings before theirs on almost every occasion. And also of coarse--

* * *

"_ENOUGH with the 'and of coarse', and just get on with the story moma_!!"

"he he he...alright. enough with the 'and of coarse'. he he."

* * *

**'**_As I was saying._**'**

"Awwww...Sesshomaru. Ur so sweet. So...we didnt mate??"

**"No. But im sorry if you wanted to. I will give you pups as soon as possible. We can start now if you like."**

"No no. Its ok. I was just happy that you didnt just bring me here when I was sleeping and mate with me without telling me or even letting me get used to this place."

**"I wouldnt degrade my pride and honor by mating a defenseless, unconcious bitch."**

"Excuse me??"

**"Well you are completly defensless when you are unconcious."**

"No, not that. You called me a bitch!?"

**"Well you are a woman are you not. I am pretty confident that I can prove my point now."** With a fluid motion from sesshomaru, his right arm, with blanket clutched in perfect nailed hands, flung to his side releasing the blanket in mid swing.Now kagome, not always being the brightest buld on the tree - or at least isnt for the sake of this story - decided to fling herself at sesshomaru, pressing her chest as far against sesshomaru as she could manage, and pressing her lower region also as far in to his body as she could manage, all for the sake of him not seeing everything that her mother blessed her with.

And of coarse - oh lord. here we go again!! - kagome being kagome, completely let it slip from her mind, that in order for her to be naked, someone must of undressed her into her naked glory, thus seeing all of her functioning...junctions?? - conjunction junction!! whats you're function!? - And, all signs pointed to...

**sesshomaru**

With sesshomaru being the composed being that he is, and just about never lets himself lose controll, took matters into his hands before his beast had time to react.

**"Kagome."**

"Yes??"

**"I think that we should go bathe. what do you think??"**

"Yes please!!" As kagome jumped up and off the bed, sesshomaru took the time to admire her body while she was fully consious.yeah he had seen her when he was undressing her, but it just wasnt the same.Suddenly a thought came to his,demonly hansome features.

**"Kagome."**

"Yes??"

**"One more thing..."**

* * *

"What??"

"_And what did he say then??_"

"You really wanna know what he said??"

"_Yes!! I really do!!_"

"He said..."

* * *

**" Work 'watcha mamma gave ya'!!"**

* * *

"_Not even funny._"

"He he. well I thought it was quite."

"_just continue the story already._"

"Alright alright. kids get bosier and bosier as they grow up."

* * *

As kagome and sesshomaru headed in to the hotspring bath...thing, connected to sesshomaru's room, kagome said the least expected thing to him.

"Hey sesshomaru..."

**"Yes kagome."**

"I like you're bed."

- TEEHEE!! -

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. I dont really mean to be dissing on kagome or anything so... for all you kagome lovers out there. im not dissing.**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalright!!**

**Another story down!! And only...1,2,3...**

**Who knows to go!!**


	6. I'm sorry!

**sesshomaru-Gal:**

**"Alrighty peoples.**

**I don't think im going to be able to post any new stories for a while because my dads getting all pissy and stuff about me being on the computer all the time( which is probably true by the way.)**

**But anyways…**

**I will still type up the stories, but I wont be able to post them.**

**So they will hopefully be extra extra extra long for you guys. Kk??**

**Oh. And also by the way…**

**I will be leaving on the 25th to go to Washington D.C. for a while.**

**Then im going to be in Spokane from the 29th till the 9th. So I most likely wont be able to post anything unless my mom lets me use her comp.**

**Sooooo…**

**Yep.**

**Im really sorry about the inconvenience!!"**


	7. im still sorry!

**Charlie:**

**Hey everyone!!**

**im sooo sorry about not being able to post anything.**

**im in spokane and noe of my files are on my grandma's copmuter.**

**so there for i have to wait till i get home, then i have to type up the files and post them.**

**right now i have them all written in my note book.**

**therefore i will try to type stuff up later!!**

**bye bye!**


	8. tired of waiting

_"And from her whispers came life, the ember of destruction rising from her hand in twisted grace. Woe to those who stand before the dragon caller."_

"The end."

"Wow mom. That was actually a pretty cool story."

"And you said that you wouldn't like it."

"Ok, Ok. You got me with that one. Wait… Mom, put the book away."

"Why?"

"You idiot! They're back and want to hear the next part of the story!"

"Oh right! On with the story people!"

* * *

Somewhere in the halls of a castle, in the western wing, anyone with ears could hear a young child's heavy footing as they ran through the hallways. The child was around the age of 6 or 7, if you were to keep track.

The child turned a corner and at the first door on the right, stopped. They knew they couldn't barge in, in fear of how severe the reprimanding would be for interrupting the work of this child's favorite person.

A hand was brought up slowly, them wavered for a moment, not sure if it should knock or not. When the child finally made up their mind, they knocked calmly and slowly, three times.

No more, no less, exactly as instructed. The child waited, staring at the shoji screen in front of them, straining their ears to hear the reply that they may enter. And there it was.

The screen was thrown open.

"SESSHOMARU! Have you seen kagome anywhere?" the young girl said with excitement.

"**Rin. Keep your voice down. I do not want to have to tell you again."**

Sesshomaru sat at a desk crafted of fine wood, and around him laid pillows of all shapes and sizes, colors and design. The pillows had been in his family's possession for hundreds of years, mainly used for important guests to relax on. Sesshomaru sat on one of his favorite pillows, and even though he would never admit it to any other person, he liked them because the were of a rare fabric and felt quite nice when he had to stay in his office for longer periods of time then he would like to admit. Being lord of the west had its benefits, but it also had its… difficulties.

"**Rin. Go check in the gardens. She should be there. And when you see her, tell her I would like to see her in and hour. I will be done with my work for the day by then."**

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama. Can I play with kagome until then?"

"**Yes."**

"Yay! Thank you Sesshomaru-sama!"

"**And remember rin. When I'm done with my work, it WILL be time for you to go to bed."**

"OH. Ok Sesshomaru-sama."

When he saw the sad look on her face, only to the keenest trained eye could you really tell that his features had softened.

"**And while you're in the gardens, be sure to tell kagome that you two are required to pick flowers for me. Make them as you normally do."**

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin yelled with a wide grin on her face.

Sesshomaru had always trusted her with choosing which flowers would adorn which rooms and in which fashion. And this time she would have kagome help her. Kagome was always good at picking beautiful flowers, and was sure Sesshomaru would like anything that came from kagome.

Although it was rather strange, Sesshomaru had liked to compliment on beauty, and had always liked what rin picked for him, but whenever kagome got him anything, he would get this funny look in his eyes, and stare at kagome really long.

Rin hoped that Sesshomaru would make kagome her mommy. I mean, isn't that what someone wants when they look at you for a long time? To get married and have a family… right?

But anyways. If Sesshomaru was going to make kagome her mommy, then he better do it fast, cause rin was tired of waiting.

* * *

Kagome sat in the gardens, by hers and sesshomaru's favorite cherry blossoms. Sesshomaru had been acting weird as of lately.

Whenever any one of the guards so much as looked at her with a look saying, "Yeah, she's pretty hott." Sesshomaru would go all, ' you better step off before I rip your head off.' And grab her arm to continue on their way.

Kagome was no fool, even though some people may think that. She knew when a guy was attracted and boy was Sesshomaru. He had already told her some time ago that she was to be his mate in the future, but seriously. When!?

Suddenly rin came running into the field calling her name. She was told that Sesshomaru wanted them to pick flowers for his many rooms in the castle.

Perfect. She knew how Sesshomaru looked at her whenever she brought him anything along with rin. And to tell the truth, she loved the attention.

It made her weak in the knees and her excitement flow, and every time he looked at her with such passion in his eyes, she looked forward to going to bed with him beside her, pleasuring her into slumber.

So she and rin got to work with picking the flowers, and kagome's was going to be the best. And all kami be dammed if he didn't throw her on all fours right then and there and make her submit to him. She was going to be his and she was sure he knew that. It was going to take a lot of planning, and a bit of well-learned seduction, but hell. Kagome was tired of waiting.

* * *

As Sesshomaru sat in his office, he tried to concentrate on his work but his mind kept flowing back to the images his beast was supplying him. He loved the sight of kagome, the smell of kagome, the feel of kagome and the taste of kagome in every way possible. He couldn't wait until he had her in their private chambers. If she didn't like it, he would force her into submission. But he already knew that would be impossible, because by the time the even reached the bed, she would be at his mercy, willingly.

Just thinking about kagome, sweating and lusty, breathing heavy. And waiting. Waiting for him to penetrate her deeper and deeper each time. Screaming his name as she reached her peak, only to be let down because Sesshomaru wanted to pull as much pleasure out of her than just one orgasm.

Oh what a sight that would be. Sesshomaru was becoming hard just thinking about tonight. But then he remembered that rin and kagome were supposed to bring him flowers. What a perfect situation. He would tell her to get into her most revealing sleeping garments, which to his standards meant: nothing.

He would take rin to bed and tuck her in, answer any questions that she had, as long as it didn't take too long, and be on his way back to his chambers to have his way with his bitch.

This night would be the night that Sesshomaru finally marked kagome. Then in the next days he would sire a pup. He could smell her time approaching quickly. And he wanted to have the liberty of telling her that she was to bear his pup instead of her blood cycle.

Yes. Tonight would be the night. Even though Sesshomaru was a rather patient person,sesshomaru was tired of waiting.

**A/N: OMG you guys!!**

**im sooo happy that I was finally able to get back on the computer. Im sorry its not as long as I said it would be, but my dad had erased all of my files that I had on this computer. so really it not my fault. get mad at my dad if you like, but please not too mad. anyways. thank you for staying with me!**

**BTW: it might be hard for me to post stories as often as I would like on the weekends because I have homework now. Yeah. Being a freshman sucks. but at least Im cool with a few of my brothers senior friends. so Im safe for the time being. again. thank you for putting up with me for such a long absense!!!!**

**^_^**


	9. the best day

**Yay everyone!!! I'm finally able to access my stories!!!**

**Aren't you guys happy for me? Well you should be…**

**Anyways. I know what you've been wainting for!!!**

* * *

Sesshomaru sat at his desk waiting patiently for Kagome and Rin to return. He could hear them come inside from the private gardens minutes ago.

What was taking them so long to get here? They most likely had to rinse rin off.

Sesshomaru allowed a small smile to grace his lips at the memory of Rin's fondness to dirt, the way she loved to dig in it while searching for flowers for him on their patrols of his land.

At the time he would scold her for getting herself a mess, but would still smile behind her back as she washed in the river. What a funny child.

How she was always willing to grant a smile to any person who was willing to show her affection. He would need to grow her out of that habit for when she was old enough to be in contact with older men who would stop at nothing to get to her. Oh how he despised humans.

He vowed to keep Rin safe, and that's what he planned on doing until she had a suitable mate to be with her. Then he could focus all his attentions on Kagome.

She would be his mate. Tonight, after putting Rin to bed, he would strip her of her clothing, savoring in the heat of the moment just how her skin felt as she writhed under his gaze, as he stared at her with pure carnal desire.

Yes. That would do sufficiently.

Sesshomaru heard a soft knock on the door, as he smelt kagome and a clean rin outside of his office. He wondered what type of flowers she and rin had brought him today.

He rather liked the Ikebana. Its beauty was something to be compared and he loved gazing upon them. But not as much as he would love to gaze upon kagome's delectable flesh come this afternoon.

He answered the knock with his usual indifferent "enter" and listened as the screen slid open carefully behind him.

'Hm. Kagome must have opened the door.'

Sesshomaru braced himself as heavy footsteps raced towards him. Rin flung herself at his arm as Sesshomaru caught her waist, swinging her into his lap.

"Look, look Sesshomaru-sama! Look at the pretty flowers Rin and kagome-mamma got for you."

"Kagome-mamma."

"Yes. Kagome-mamma said that she adopted Rin, so Rin could call her Kagome-mamma."

"Well then. It would do me great honor if I could adopt you also."

With those few words, Rin had practically thrown herself out of Sesshomaru's arms, only to jump right back into them with glee.

"Yay! Sesshomaru-papa!"

Kagome watched as Rin explained that while they were in the gardens, she had agreed to adopt Rin as her own. She just couldn't say no to rin when she looked up at her with almost tear filled eyes, as she talked about wishing that she had a family to share things with.

"_Well rin. You have Sesshomaru and I don't you?"_

"_Yeah. But Sesshomaru really isn't Rin's papa. And Rin always wanted a mamma to love Rin. Would…you, be Rin's mamma?"_

"_Oh Rin. I would love to be your mother. And to prove it, tonight I'm going to tuck you in. is that ok?"_

"_Yay! Kagome-mamma's going to tuck me in tonight!"_

Rin was just too cute to let down.

Sesshomaru's voice slowly brought kagome out of her own mind.

"Huh?"

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru and Rin. Rin was sitting in his lap again, handing her flowers to a servant to put into a vase with water.

'Hm. I wonder when he showed up.'

"Well Kagome-_mamma_. Are you going to give him your flowers or not."

"Oh. Right."

As she handed the flowers to the servant, she strode over to Rin and Sesshomaru, and sat down in the pillow closest to him.

"So. Did you like the flowers Rin picked for you? Sesshomaru-_papa_?"

"Yes, I very much did. They were very beautiful Rin. Your finest yet."

"Thank you sesshomaru-papa. Kagome-mamma said you would like them."

Sesshomaru looked over to kagome with a slight smirk on, hints flashing through his eyes. Little did he and kagome notice, Rin watched them with an intense stare.

"Hey sesshomaru-papa?"

Without looking away from kagome for fear that breaking eye contact would make the world shatter around them, he answered her with a stoic, "Hm".

"When are you and kagome-mamma going to be my real mamma and papa?"

Sesshomaru finally looked over to rin when kagome looked to rin with questioning eyes.

"What do you mean Rin?"

"I mean, well, when are you guys going to…"

Rin didn't have the time to finish before kagome interrupted saying that it was time to tuck rin into bed.

"Well then. Come now Rin."

"No. I shall take her to bed." Sesshomaru stated while looking at kagome with a carnal glint to his eyes. Kagome could have become lost in his eyes as she felt the familiar pleasure as her leg suddenly became wet.

"No. I already promised Rin that I would tuck her in tonight."

Sesshomaru suppressed the need to growl. How dare his bitch defy his words? No worries though. He could smell that she was wet already form one glance of his beast. He would make her submit to him, and tonight was the perfect time.

"Then we both shall tuck her in."

Sesshomaru stood up and placed Rin on the floor. As soon as her feet hit the ground, Rin sprinted for her room, Sesshomaru and kagome calmly behind her.

As they neared Rin's room, Rin was already getting dressed. Sesshomaru waited on the bed as kagome went into the closet to assist.

Minutes later, Rin and Kagome emerged from the closet, Rin dressed in a nightgown. Sesshomaru helped Rin onto the bed as she jumped at him. She lay under the covers and waited to be tucked in.

"Goodnight Rin. Have sweet dreams and we'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight."

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome planted a kiss to Rin's forehead, before Blowing out the candles and sliding the screen door closed.

"So sesshomaru. Why did you want me to stay behind while you tucked Rin in?" kagome asked while sliding the screen door open to her and Sesshomaru's private chambers.

When she didn't receive an answer, kagome turned around after hearing the door slowly slide shut behind her.

"**Well dear Kagome. I wanted you to stay behind, so as I was tucking rin in, you would be able to get into your most revealing night wear. But it would have done you no good in the first place, because as soon as I had returned, I would have just ripped the garment from your body, throwing you to the bed on your hands and knees while I kneeled behind you, rutting into your core and howling to the night the pleasure your body will bring me…"**Sesshomaru slowly started to advance on kagome; eyes rimmed the deepest red with lust and the want to ravish her body.

Kagome's breathing came out in slightly rugged breaths as she anticipated sesshomaru upon her. Her eyes slowly drifted from his eyes to his lips that would soon be preoccupied with her skin, to his chest, continuing down his abdomen to her prize. He had never really touched her before. Well, yeah he had TOUCHED her, but not how she always begged him to. As they lay in bed together, sesshomaru pleasuring her into a stupor, She would always have enough mental power to beg him to take her. And every night she would see in his eyes, the want and the need to, but he would always say the same thing: "Another night my darling. It is not the right time."

Well tonight had better be the right time.

And it was.

Sesshomaru continued to advance upon her until he was within arms reach. Kagome lifted her arm to touch his chest, but was stopped with a simple "No."

"Remove them."

Remove what?

"Oh."

Everyone has a fetish. Yes. Even if you didn't know you had one. You had one. Some people like seeing other people try on shoes. Others like to watch people take them off. And many people even like to watch other people try on clothes. Then there are those people who love to watch people take those clothes off. Aka: Sesshomaru.

'If it's a strip tease you want, then it's a strip tease you'll get. Thank all kami to porno. Haha.'

Kagome backed away from sesshomaru slowly, ignoring his growls of displeasure.

His angry growls soon turned into growls of pure lust, as kagome began to remove her shirt. Sesshomaru had agreed to let her stay in her future clothes, only if she wore her blue turtleneck and her new favorite pair of jeans her mom had bought her on her last trip home.

The turtleneck was a little complicated to get off, but she soon had it across the room with a little assistance from sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru made to grab for her breasts, but she sidestepped him wiggling a finger at him.

"Do you want me to finish or not?"

Sesshomaru growled softly but made no attempt to advance. Goes to show that sesshomaru loves his striptease no doubt.

Kagome turned her back to sesshomaru, still looking at him over her shoulder, as she moved to music only she could hear. She turned back towards sesshomaru raising her hands into the air, bending her knees to touch the ground and slowly coming back up, all the while still dancing.

She could see that sesshomaru was enjoying himself, by the slight fidgeting he was doing with his pants. 'Probly trying to make room.'

Kagome groaned at the feel of the heat running through her body, her panties becoming slightly wet. She stared at sesshomaru intently while she ran her fingers down her own body, resting on the clasp of her jeans.

As soon as she had the clasp of her pants undone, she found herself staring up at the strong taiyukai above her, her back on the bed. He stared intently at her, moving slowly down her body, leaving feather light kisses on his way down.

When he reached the waist of her pants, her unzipped them with his teeth. Sesshomaru teasingly licked his lips while pulling down kagome's pants, as the full account of her arousal hit him.

Sesshomaru's eyes became a darker shade of red, if that was even possible, as he threw kagome's jeans to the floor.

He lifted her hips off the bed, while he slowly pulled her panties from her.

Why did she insist on wearing garments that constricted his access? Didn't she trust him enough?

Probly not. Because if she were to wear no under garments, every time he saw her from this day on, he would most likely stop any place he saw her, bystanders or no, pull open whatever she wore at the time, and pound into her with unrestraint.

Kami above, how he loved her scent. It was so powerful and overbearing. How is it that no female yukai had affected him like this female onna was?

'It's because she's my bitch. She is my chosen mate. We will rut now! Now sesshomaru! Don't make me take over sooner than you want me to!'

With panties strewn to the floor, and one expensive bra torn to shreds, kagome found herself on her hands and knees, elbows digging into the bed, while her hands held a death grip to the sheets below her. Why?

Because at the moment, sesshomaru, the sexy dog demon, kneeled behind her, face buried in her crotch.

Oh. And did she happen to mention that said sexy demon's tongue was bliss?

"Oh gods sesshomaru. Yes!" she sobbed as she thrust her hips back trying to acquire more friction, driving Sesshomaru's tongue farther inside of her.

"**Yes my bitch. You will enjoy this sesshomaru to the fullest, and after we are finished lapping up your essence, this sesshomaru shall rut you like you've never been rut before!" **Sesshomaru's beast growled out, momentarily pausing with his menstruations.

After a few more hard thrusts of his tongue, kagome collapsed with sheer pleasure, screaming her delight into the hand offered, courtesy of sesshomaru. She could still feel sesshomaru lapping at her core, occasionally nipping.

Kagome didn't have much time to rest, before sesshomaru was upon her again, this time with his face buried deep in the nape of her neck, growling for her to submit.

Kagome did so gratefully.

'If it'll get him to fuck me, hell yeah.' Kagome thought, mind hazed with lust.

"Hurry up damn it." She growled out, becoming impatient while sesshomaru still buried his nose in her neck.

"If you want this sesshomaru to hurry then he gratefully will. But it will be your own fault when we are in the height of our lust, and we bite into your neck to make you our mate, and we cut your throat and kill you because you were in a hurry to be fucked by this sesshomaru's rather large dick. We must know the correct place to bite you, while doing the least damage." Sesshomaru replied while grinding himself suggestively against kagome.

Sesshomaru took a few more moments, still grinding against kagome to give her somewhat of a minimal amount of pleasure, before he finally licked the area he would mark her.

"Are you ready my mate?" he asked, positioning himself at her entrance.

Now that kagome had a small amount of time to think about what was going to happen, she became slightly less confident in herself.

Would it hurt as bad as people had told her it did?

What if sesshomaru didn't fit?

Am I going to die?!

Felling her distress, sesshomaru rubbed his nose to her neck, where he would soon mark her, growling low from his chest to try and comfort her.

"Relax my mate. This sesshomaru has no intention of harming you. I will not advance until you say you are fine. Though it would do me a great favor if you didn't take too long." He commented, pushing slightly into her. At kagome's sharp intake of breath, and the constriction of her walls, sesshomaru ceased all movements, growling again, willing her to relax.

"It will hurt much less mate, if you were to completely relax yourself."

Kagome knew what he said was true, but she just couldn't get her body to respond. Maybe she was just trying too hard.

Realizing kagome's dilemma, sesshomaru started to lightly rub kagome's bud, massaging her bottom with his other hand.

At the feel of her relax, sesshomaru eased himself a little farther in with each stroke he applied to kagome. Finally he felt himself at her barrier, the only thing keeping him from claiming her as his own.

"This will slightly hurt, but try not to scream." He toned softly, still rubbing her, but with a little more force. He pulled his hips back slowly, then thrust forward hard enough to sheath himself fully inside of kagome.

He applied more pressure to her small bundle of nerves, in hopes of slightly distracting her from the pain.

Kagome felt sesshomaru thrust forward, and only felt a small tinge of pain up her spine before she was recaptured to the feel of his expert fingers on her bottom and clit.

When was he going to move?

He is the alpha isn't he; he's the one whose suppose to be in control. Not her.

"Move! Now!" she practically screamed to sesshomaru.

"Well. Someone is in a rush. But I will gladly comply bitch!" sesshomaru yelled with just as much force as his first thrust.

Kagome threw her head back, sobbing uncontrollably as sesshomaru relentlessly thrust inside her. Suddenly, kagome's vision was continually blurred at the edges by white.

The gods really must have loved her. How many girls did she know that had ever had the liberty of having their first with a sexy, white haired demon, who seemed like a god himself? She could count on her fingers how many that was.

With sesshomaru's final thrust, both he and kagome threw their heads back, kagome screaming to the gods, sesshomaru roaring his triumph for all in the house to hear.

"You are this sesshomaru's bitch! No one shall touch you but this sesshomaru! Do you understand?! Mine! My bitch! My MATE!" sesshomaru growled out before sinking his teeth into kagome's jugular, letting her blood flow into his mouth.

God how sweet she tasted. He couldn't have made a better choice.

Sesshomaru started to lap at his mate's two puncture wounds, healing the bite. It would soon show the distinct figure of a crescent moon, the mark of house Taishou, to let all know that she was his mate.

He pulled out of kagome slowly, groaning at the loss of her warmth, and lay beside her.

He still like her new mating mark, lulling her to sleep. He didn't stop until kagome's breathing leveled out, signifying that she had fallen asleep.

Today just happened to be the best day sesshomaru had every experienced.

* * *

**A/N: YES!!!!!**

**I got the story my dad had 'accedentily' gotten rid of.**

**oh well. all is forgiven daddy! ^_^**

**Rate and review please. i realy want to know if iv'e gotten better at writing. **

**I personally think that i have.**

**but anyways!**

**Time to start on yet another new chapter!**

**BYE!!!!!!**

**xXCharlie PurpleXx**


End file.
